The Predator: The Final Cut The Nightmare Begins
by Bethica
Summary: The Birds and Liz are in the year 2031, a plan that the Evil Mastermind made all along. Now they have to figure out who the Mastermind and stop himorher. While that is happening, terror strikes and its getting ugly. (Rated R for violence,blood and gore)
1. Default Chapter

The Predator: The Final Cut (The Nightmare Begins)  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong/Midnight Flare, Helios, Lena, and 'The Evil Mastermind'  
  
A/N: The reason why I stated one of the characters as "The Evil Mastermind" because it will be a spoiler to who the mastermind who it really is. Also the rating for this fanfic will be rated R (for lots of violence, gore/blood, it will increase.) So that is a head's up in many chapters to come, but not as much as The Predator: The Aftermath. Also for Pr3dt0r 3.o, the reason why I was having trouble writing it, because I was having a major writers block because I wanna get into this fanfic really badly.  
  
Also the parentheses are thoughts. Since I have no clue how to italics the thoughts (for fanfiction.net).  
  
2031  
  
The cold win sweeps through the city like butter and then it danced along with the fallen spring leafs, it dances in circles together quickly and then the leaves falls back to the ground, moving foreword towards a group of people laying on the ground, sleeping. Another patch of cold wind hits onto top of their faces, causing it to freeze for a few seconds and then becomes warm, due to the beautiful Goddess of fire, is keeping everyone warm, keeping them from frostbite and freezing to death.  
  
A loud buzzing sound roars pass them. Something loud is in the air and more loud sounds keep on happening. Very high in the air there are a dozen and thousand more of hover cars. Most of them are beeping, cutting lanes, or being chased by police cops. Its one of those that hover cars will usually do, it's the same for normal cars, back in the day.  
  
"Dinah! Turn down your CD player! I'm trying to sleep!" yelled, tiredly Helena Kyle, she is unaware that she is in the distant future and things very changed.  
  
Dinah heard her name being called and she opens her eyes and she finds herself on the cold concrete sidewalk. She looks at the others, still asleep. (Why were we sleeping on the ground?) She around and she is deeply surprised. (What...happened here? Everything is like from a sci-fi film!) "Everyone get up!" exclaimed Dinah.  
  
"Few more minutes," said Barbara, wearily.  
  
Dinah rolls her eyes and she sees a local newspaper on the ground. It's an electronic newspaper. She looks at the date of it: March 12, 2031. (Oh my god!) Her mouth nearly drops. She drops the electronic newspaper to the ground and screams. "GUYS WE ARE IN THE YEAR 2031!!!"  
  
(2031!) As all of them thought at the same time. Each of them opens their eyes and they shot off the ground and they stared at everything.  
  
"Why are we in 2031?" said Helena. "I thought after beating Alexandros brings us back out of that place and nothing more have to do with time?"  
  
"No clue," said Liz, getting off the ground. She is also shocked and doesn't understand why this is happening and it's not supposed to happen, unless 'The Evil Mastermind' planned that part to happen. (Elders! I need your help!)  
  
Nothing.  
  
(Elders!!)  
  
Nothing again.  
  
"Arggggh!!" shouted Liz. She kicks a metallic bench and she hurt her toe, only for few minutes. "The Gods aren't responding, what the heck is going on!?" She paces back and forth, trying to telepath to the Gods.  
  
Jeff looks at Liz and the Birds. He also gets off the ground and at the sky. He squint his eyes and he finds something very unusual. He looks at his wristwatch and it says 2:00pm. (Where is the sun?) Something isn't right. "Houston we have a problem."  
  
"We already figured that out, if you were paying attention!" snapped Helena at him.  
  
"Helena calm down," said Barbara. She looks at Jeff. "Did you find something odd?"  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be daytime." He looks at the sun where it should be and its still there, but it's not lighting up the town and many other towns & cities that suppose to have their daytime. There reason why nobody can see the sun, it's blotted out, but why?  
  
"Why is this all happening? Was it the future I saw in that building?" said Dinah.  
  
Liz stops using her telepath and she looks at Dinah. "It was the future. I had a dream, after I was stabbed by Alexandros. It was almost meant to happen and it did." (This...is Lena and Helios time period.) She trails off in her thoughts.  
  
"Liz what is up?" said Jeff. He walks over to his soon to be girlfriend.  
  
"This is my two grandchildren's time period. Lena and Helios, they were featured during that song I sang."  
  
"Was that a message to you like something is going to bad is going to happen?" said Dinah. "Or it was about them, since they got killed during that sad part of the song?"  
  
"It was them being killed, it appeared that they were protecting something in the backround but it was too late." She begins to use her enhanced memory to remember that scene, but it's all fuzzy, she not getting a clear image out of it. Odd.  
  
"Since we are in the time period, do we have a better chance saving them?" said Helena. "Since they are like my family too, except I don't remember you or them."  
  
Liz sighs for a few seconds and then she said something. "Before I altered time, you never knew about Lena or Jewel, since Jewel is the mother of Lena."  
  
"Oh, that can explain a lot. We should head to the city and locate Lena and Helios. I have a question, what do they look like?"  
  
(Good question, I never met them. This will be complicated.) "I have to get back to you on that." She walks past them and she heads to the city, which is straight up ahead.  
  
Deep in the city a late teenage girl, about eighteen is walking down the dark road, that no one goes to. Due to have a lot of debris all over the place and it looks like post-earthquake site. The young adult has short blonde hair, deep blue eye, which reminds someone of the ocean on a sunny day. Except the city haven't been sunny for twenty six years. The teenage girl is wearing black boots, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a nicely black leather jacket, a jacket that she stole from a drunken woman.  
  
The hard wind blows hard on her face, causing her hair to move freely and yet its getting messy. Quickly the wind dies down and she fixes her hair, making sure it looks good. She stops fixing her hair and she spots a stray canine being abused by a group of thugs. After the thugs finishes abusing the canine and walks away from the dog. Her eyes widen as the dog tries to get back on its paws and she goes over to the canine.  
  
She gently kneels beside it. "You okay girl?" The dog shakes and she looks at the figures walking down the street. "They will pay." Her eyes changes to a canine eyes and then it changes back to human form. The dog's snout rubs against her and barked playful. "That's a good girl. Do you have a home?"  
  
She cocks her head side wards and the dog begins to bark playfully, she knows what the dog is saying, since she has canine in her genes. She smiled back at the canine. "I don't have a home either. My mother left me and my father..." She pauses and she flashes back when she was four years old.  
  
The young canine Metahuman walks down the dark hallway and she can hear her father shouting. She walks over to the edge of the hallway and peeks through; she sees some other figure that her father is fighting with.  
  
"What are you going to do freak!?" shouted the criminal, who assume is a human. Since after all he said the F word and Metas and Metahumans don't say 'freak' ever. He stops shouting and heard a little girl gasping. "You have an offspring!?" He turns away, still having his gun in his hand and he goes over where the end of the hall is. "Oh little girl...."  
  
The young girl backs up, but he is getting too close. Her eyes changes into canine and she is feeling fear and scared.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Screamed the father as he began to change into some kind of a dog, a werewolf. Hair and sharp teeth begin to grow like wild fire and he grabs the criminal and threw him to the wall.  
  
The criminal spits out blood and he hastily grabs his gun and begins to fire like crazy at the manlike dog.  
  
The werewolf drops to the ground, bleeding to death and he looks at the hallway, where his daughter is standing "GOOOOOO!! Get out of here!!!!!"  
  
She nods her head after hearing her father's words and she runs out of the apartment. She bolts out of the front door and she looks up at the window and she saw her father's figure standing up and blood splattered on the window, it wasn't his father. She smiled as the criminal is dead, but the smile fades away when she saw her hairy daddy drops to the ground, dead.  
  
Tears rolls down the child's eyes....  
  
The canine Metahuman flashes back to the present and she looks at the doggy. "My father was murdered by a human, he was protecting me." She smiles down at the doggy. "So you're safe with me." (Along with 24 dogs and 65 canine Metahumans.)  
  
She gets off the ground and the German Shepard follows her down the street. "You will like it when we get to my pad. It's Canine only." She smiles down at the two year old dog.  
  
Inside of a nearby bar, that use to be called as The Dark Horse, which is now a dance club for any race. The dance club is massively crowded by girls and guys, just dancing away to Techno music and plenty of drinks are served. There are security men in the club and there are two more, guarding the back door that leads to a private room where the owner who is a notorious drug dealer usually hangs out, playing virtual poker with his friends.  
  
All the men looked at their virtual cards and most of them had the look they are going to lose. Except for one person. He smiles and he places his cards onto the table. "Full house!" He grins at everyone and looks at the drug lord, who isn't smiling. "Kevin, are you mad you lost to me?"  
  
The drug lord face turns all red and he throws his virtual cards at the winner, the sharp rectangular cards missed him by an inch. "Nobody wins!"  
  
The winner gets off his seat. "Well sooner or later you gotta lose. Everybody goes through it." He smirks at them. "I should be get going, so you don't go ballistic over a stupid game."  
  
"It's not stupid! Helios! I lost twenty thousand to you! My money is gone!" He looks at his other friends. "Kill him and give me back my precious money." He ordered his beefed up men.  
  
(Well, you shouldn't have said that.)  
  
The black clad men get off their seats and goes towards Helios. They looked at the 6ft.1", short brown hair, brown eyes, and he is wearing a black jeans, red shirt, and black boots.  
  
One of the men tries to throw a punch to Helios and the son of Kane. Helios grabs the hand and the enemies' hand begins to smoke and then burn. The enemy bites his lips since he is being burned by him. Helios grabs the man and he sharply throws the gangster to the wall where a black spear was hanging. The reason why there is a black spear is on the wall, it's for torture or killing the drug dealer's winners. Blood shoots out of the gangster mouth after being penetrated through the spear from the back behind. That has to hurt, except he will die within few minutes of a loss of blood and definitely going through his major arteries.  
  
The blonde spiked hair gangster looks at his dead friend. He looks back at Helios. "You will pay!" He charges at him and quickly the twenty-eight year old, sharply shoves his fist in his mouth and grabs something in his throat or whatever is down there. The bad guy begins to choke with a fist in his throat. He tries to break free, but couldn't. Helios smirks at him and he can tell this is really bad. Helios sharply yanks all his organs out of the enemies' mouth and the lifeless bad guy drops to the ground and the guts and organs drops down beside him. Disgusting.  
  
"What heck are you!?" cried the notorious drug dealer. He never saw something like that before.  
  
"The Devil's son...." He creates a fire spear out of his hands and he stabs the other man in behind in the stomach and the stabbed enemy backs up; burning into flames and he begins to scream as he is burning up in ashes. Now all there is left is ashes.  
  
The last remaining bad guy backs up and starts runs out of the backroom, heading to an alley. Helios picks up a shotgun off the wall and shoots him in the back. Blood and guts shoots all over the place.  
  
Helios walks over to the dead body and examined it. There is a big hole in him. He smiles and he looks at the drug lord. "See this can happen to you." He takes out his sword out and the light from the ceiling reflects it and the light shines on the face of the boss. "Too bad that you have to die." He slowly walks over to him. "The truth about myself, I'm not heartless or cold-blooded killer. I'm doing for a good cause. I came here to kill your business and you." In a rapid speed, about seventy-eight miles per hour, he leaps into the air and slices him from the head and down to his feet, which basically he cuts him off into two separate pieces. "Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
He walks out of the back door and walks into an alley way. He places the sword to his hostler and he disappears in the night.  
  
The Birds and the others made it safely to the city. Everything is so different! It's so shiny and silvery. Also everything is all high-tech and sci-fi.  
  
Helena walks towards the clock tower and she wonders if anything changed over the years.  
  
"Everything is so perfect!" said Dinah. "I always wanted to live in a sci- fi realm!"  
  
"Except we're not staying," said Barbara. "This isn't our time period and we are here for a reason."  
  
"Yeah, stopping the mastermind and the worst part he made the clock tower into a friggen hotel!" said Helena cried as she sees the sign above the doorway. It says: Clock Tower Hotel.  
  
"Who cares if the clock tower is a hotel!" said Jeff. "What really matters most is stopping the mastermind and we can go home!"  
  
Liz doesn't say anything. She had the feeling that they won't go back to their time period. She continues on watching them having a large conversation and Helena is still complaining about the changes, especially the clock tower is a hotel!  
  
Somewhere in the city a black cloaked figure stands in front of a sphere viewing ball, an object that the mastermind can view at the heroes and watches them. The mastermind walks over to its throne and the figure takes a seat and the mastermind's eyes glow bright red and then fades away and its face is all pitch black, because it's deeply hidden. The mastermind won't be revealed just yet the mastermind will be a shock to everyone, especially to Liz.  
  
A/N: In my future chapters the violence, gore, and blood will increase. I don't know when I will write the second chapter. Due to I have to gather my ideas again. I'm trying to make it better than The Predator, The Predator: The Aftermath, and Pr3dt0r 3.o. 


	2. This is Only the Beginning

This is Only the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them, but I do own: Liz Barry/DarkKnight, Jeff Armstrong/MidnightFlare, Helios, Lena, and "The Mastermind".  
  
The young, yet beautiful teenager is walking down the street, accompanied a young canine strolling beside her. She looks down at the canine and she can remember her childhood, growing up on the streets with canines and hardly humans ever helped her. She chose not to be helped by that race after her father was shot many times by a human, because he protected her and he did. Growing up it was a cinch to her, because she has almost every canine ability and also she has superhuman strength and speed that came from her mother, Jewel. Her mother is a feline Metahuman and her father was a canine. Basically Canine DNA dominated onto their offspring.  
  
Her mother Jewel left her when she was two years old. That's because her mother basically doesn't know how to raise a child and also she was only fourteen when she gave birth. Jewel wasn't a mother knows best, that's because she is a type of person that would sleep around for money. It's the same exact thing to her mother Liz Barry, who did that, except didn't do it for money. Jewel's mother had a harder time growing up, disguised as Metahuman.  
  
Now for Lena, she is going to be better than them and will not to follow their footsteps. There is one problem towards Lena, soon she will transform into a werewolf and have one full night causing chaos. It's not a pleasant thing to go to, especially towards the other canine Metahumans that have been through this. It's a pain in the rear end, because they have one instinct is to kill. It's uncontrollable for one night and then for the rest of eternity they can do whatever they want and the good part they can control it. The interesting thing about transformation, they don't have to get new clothes, every time they change. The only clothes that gets ripped is when they have their first transformation and then after some kind of suit, depends on the person's personality will appear.  
  
Lena's personality is basically she is tough and smart. Even though she doesn't like those humans! Weird enough that also includes Metahumans. She has nothing against them, they don't seem trustable to her, it's a wolf's pack thing, they only trust on their kind. That is how Lena is. That can change, soon enough.  
  
Liz and the others are walking down the busy streets. The streets are covered by hover cars and civilizans, dressed in unusual outfits. The unusual outfits are the new fad in the city and also they are set in the distant future.  
  
Helena and the other looks around, everything is shiny and yet beautiful. Helena really wants to patrol the city again, since she hasn't done it in a while, but she and everyone else's main concern is to stop the 'Mastermind' and figure out who she or he is planning something.  
  
Liz already figured it has nothing to do with end of the world or time. It's something different and it's the least expected. The fire goddess looks at the sky and at the blot out sun. She wants to add light to the sun, but it won't do anything good, because in space it's shining brightly but on Earth it's dark. It's almost like someone put sunglasses on the celestial sphere, surrounding the planet.  
  
Jeff looks at Liz and can tell she doesn't like this one bit. He goes over to her and puts his right hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and smiles at him, only for a minute, and then it fades.  
  
"Liz, we need to do something." He sighs and looks at the others. They are all weary. He is also weary too.  
  
That's because they were on their feet for a couple of days. They didn't get any sleep; get something to eat, or whatever that has to do with their personal needs. It's like almost everything is happening at once, but now since they are in a new time period, everything is slowing down and also the worst part, they may never leave the time period of 2031.  
  
Jeff walks over a silver bench and sits down. He closes his eyes for a few minutes. He is just thinking about everything. A couple minutes later he opens his eyes and he sees a man standing in front of everyone.  
  
"Hello," said the man. He looks at everyone and smiles. "I can see you are not doing anything."  
  
"Go figure," said Dinah.  
  
He smiles and he walks a little closer. "I'm surprise neither of you two recognize my voice." He glances at Liz and Jeff.  
  
(......!) Liz looks at the man, "You're that Mr. Voice dude." She gets of the ground and looks at him. "Finally you decide to show up. What took you long enough?"  
  
The 6ft, short white hair and blue eye man, looks at her. "I was waiting you to come here." He looks at the city streets and then at them.  
  
"Waiting us to come here?" said Helena. "Are you the 'Mastermind'!? If you are I will break you!"  
  
"Helena, calm down," said the man. "I'm not the 'Mastermind,'" He looks at the civilizans that are walking past them, but they don't pay any attention. "Let's talk somewhere privately." He made himself and the others to teleport somewhere. He did this for precaution, because of the 'Mastermind' and its minions.  
  
Helios the son of Kane walks down a dark road. There are no people around or animals. The assassin stops walking and he gazes around the tall abandon buildings that are surrounding him. Helios the connoisseur that comes to killing slowly draws out his sword. Something is coming and it's getting closer.  
  
Lena stops walking and she sniffs the air. The strong gusts of winds hit her, causing her to drop to the ground. The German Shepard that was strolling with her runs away, squealing. Something is up.  
  
While lying on the cold ground, a group of men, who was previously hurting the canine sees a young teenager lying on the ground. Each of them winks at each other as soon they spotted her. The thug goes over to her.  
  
She closes her eyes and everything around her goes silent. She is having flashes of blood, terror, and a werewolf. She quickly opens her eyes and she leaps off the ground. She is beginning to transform. It's time.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, killer," shouted one of the thugs. "Why are you in a rush?"  
  
She looks at him in the eyes and she looks at the sky. The clouds are slowly shimmering. She looks back at him again and glares at him. "You hurt my friend!" She cries which becomes a large moan, like something is hurting her. She drops to her knees and she held her ribs as she can feel that they are spreading.  
  
"Hurt your friend?" said another thug who is confused.  
  
"We haven't touched a pretty lady all day," said another. He cocks his head and sees her eyes are shut tightly and she is holding her chest. He looks at her and then at his buddies. "Do you need a doctor?"  
  
A thug punches him in the stomach. "Shut up! She doesn't need a doctor! Let's grab her and bring her to base!" The thug that previously spoke nods his head. "Hey, want me to bring you to my place, because you don't look too good."  
  
Tears rolls down her eyes as the beginning transformation is hurting her, badly. She shot opens her eyes and she let's out a loud scream. Her teeth are beginning to change into a canine like jaws and she looks at the sky and sees the clouds are completely gone and her eyes targets the full moon. Her eyes began to change from the ocean color to a silvery/black color. She let's out a loud scream.  
  
The thugs have no clue why she is acting funny and why she is changing. That gives them a hint she isn't human. They slowly back up from her, scared to death. Well they should be.  
  
Lena with her eyes all pitch dark silver and a tint of black, gets off the ground slowly. "Where are you going!?" She said it very dark and deep. The full moon shines brightly on her and she begins to twitch like crazy. Within seconds she changes into a werewolf. Her clothes she once wore are a bunch of shreds like paper going through a paper shredder.  
  
Lena, the fierce werewolf has one thing on her mind. Kill.  
  
The thugs run away from the creature, as fast as they could. The werewolf gets onto her four feet and she stares them down. Then she bolts for it. Lena the killing machine dog-girl catches up to them, who aren't really fast enough, she grabs one by the head and yanks it off his neck and she throws the head at the next thug.  
  
The thug trips over the head and looks what he trips over. His eyes widen and he screams loudly. He hastily gets off the ground and runs for it, but he crashes into the beast, standing in front of him. He is so scared; he isn't pulling out his weapon.  
  
The werewolf grabs him by the stomach and she places her other free hand on his stomach. Tears rolls down his eyes and she pulls him apart. She throws him at the wall and blood splattered all over the place.  
  
The last thug runs into abandon building to hide. He quickly takes out his gun and he held it against him, to protect himself.  
  
Lena gets on her hind legs and she walks around the street, sniffing the air. She can smell fear nearby. She looks around and she picks up a steel pipe off the ground. She grins evilly and she starts to head to that building.  
  
She enters the building and she can smell him, very close by. She silently goes over to the crate and ready to bash at him, who is hiding behind the crate. The thug shot out his hiding place and begins to fire at her, except he doesn't have any bullets.  
  
His mouth drops wide open and she shoves the steel pipe in his mouth and down his throat. He tries to pull it out, but it's too heavy. The thug is panicking. The werewolf goes over to him, which is increase is panic. She raises her left large fist and smashed it at the top of the steel pipe and the pipe goes completely through him and the end of the pipe is sticking out of his anal. The dead body drops to the ground as blood leaks out from head to toe.  
  
The deadly werewolf exits the building and heads to do some more killing. Uh-oh.  
  
Liz and the others, gaze around the control room, where they got teleported to. The control room is almost like a space station that you seen in movies. Inside of the control room there are forty-eight TV screens in front of them, they are monitors so the man can watch the city. On top of a desk like that is attached to the wall, there is a bunch of colored buttons, used for many things.  
  
Barbara looks at the computers that are hanging on the right side. Those computers have vial information about Metahumans and everything that is in this city. "Nice computers." She looks at him.  
  
He smiles and he walks over to her. "Thank you." He looks at Helena, who has her arms crossed. "Ah, it's time what I have to say." He immediately stops talking and sirens start to go off. Red lights flashes throughout the place and he races over to the chair that is in front of the monitors.  
  
"What's happening?" said Dinah, she looks at the man.  
  
The man types away on the silver keyboards and he presses a few buttons. All the screens became a giant size big screen TV. It's a werewolf shredding many humans at once and eating innocent children. He doesn't looks surprised, like he seen this before.  
  
"You don't look surprised," said Helena, who is grossed out by all of this.  
  
"Ewww!" cried Dinah.  
  
The werewolf grabs a man's nose and rips it off. The man drops to the ground, bleeding through the nose, badly. The beast goes over to the wired fence and she uses her superhuman strength and yanks a wire that instantly became a string to her. She picks up the man off the ground who is screaming for his life. She shoves the wire in his bloody nose and the man screams bloody murder.  
  
"Ewwww! I can't watch!" Dinah covers her eyes. As the scene on the monitors is getting extremely gory and bloody.  
  
Everyone else covers their mouths as the beast full shoves the wire inside of him and she then pulls it out as guts spews all over the ground and the man drops to the ground, instantly.  
  
Helena, Barbara, and Jeff quickly run out of the room, looking for a toilet to throw up in. Liz stares in shock and she needs to do something. Unaware she doesn't know this is Lena.  
  
"I'm going in," she looks at him. He nods his head. She backs up and she presses a button her wristwatch and she became to change into a dark knight. She lands onto the ground.  
  
Valteraz presses a black button, which teleports people in and out of the base.  
  
DarkKnight lands onto the ground and notices a lot of blood and body parts are all over the place. She spots the werewolf feeding on a dead human. She can't make any movements, she needs to be sneaky. She pulls out her gun out that are already filled with tranquilizer darts. He must have put it in, like she will need this.  
  
She aims at gun at the werewolf at the head. The werewolf stops feeding and can tell she is being watched. The werewolf turns around, looking at the knight, as blood drips down her teeth. She charges at the knight and the knight pulls the trigger and many darts stabs the beast.  
  
The knight rolls out of the way and continues to fire. The werewolf looks at her and she drops to the ground, sleeping like a baby. The knight goes over to the werewolf, still aiming her gun at its head.  
  
"Now what?" said Helena looking at the monitor which is watching the werewolf in the barred cell.  
  
Valteraz looks at Helena, "Someone needs to go to the cage. We need the identity of the werewolf."  
  
"I'm not going near there. Cats and dogs don't mix."  
  
"I will go," said Liz. "I will bring Jeff with me." She and Jeff heads to the isolation chamber where they store prisoners and stuff like that.  
  
Liz enters the isolation room; Jeff closes the door, shut. The two walks down the endless halls and they have to go to the end, where the werewolf is held at. Liz gets closer to the cell and the werewolf begins to growl.  
  
Jeff stands distances away from the beast. Liz on the other hand is getting closer to the cage, like she isn't afraid. "Liz, I hope you know what you are doing." She nods her head and she cautiously goes over to the cell.  
  
The werewolf starts to smash the cell bars like crazy. It wants out, but it's not going anywhere. Slowly the rage begins to die down and the werewolf crawls over to a corner and sits.  
  
"What is making you destructive?" she said calmly to the beast. Her strong words of wisdom are gently calming the creature.  
  
Slowly the beast starts to change to a human figure. Jeff immediately covers his eyes as the fiend changes to a human girl. Lena looks around the room confused, like she doesn't know where she is or what happened.  
  
"Where am I?" she cried. She quickly covers herself with her legs and arms.  
  
"Jeff! Get a blanket!" she ordered.  
  
Jeff turns around quickly and bolts out of the isolation room.  
  
Liz looks at Lena, "Do you remembered what happen?"  
  
She looks at the woman and she is getting a strong scent off of her, but unusual. She looks at the cells and then at the white room. "I remember getting circled by a group of thugs and that was it."  
  
"How long you know you were a....werewolf?" questioned Liz. She looks back and sees Jeff running into the room with a blanket and notices he stalls, coming to a halt. "Jeff, why are you stopping?" He points and she looks.  
  
On her body a leathery suit begins to appear on her skin. It's some kind of outfit. Lena looks at herself, she likes the outfit and she had that deep down feeling that it's time. To her it's shocking, because she was supposed to transform into a werewolf on her eighteen birthday, but it didn't. Maybe it has to do with Liz's ignition with the 'Mastermind'.  
  
Lena gets off the ground and she leans against the wall. She pulls a black sunglass out of her mini pocket and places it on her eyes. "For starters I'm a Canine Metahuman." She smiles at her, "It's kinda funny that I have my mother's superhuman strength and speed of feline ablities and the rest of the ablities are come from my father, who pretty much dominated me."  
  
"Lena?" said Liz, she blurted out.  
  
Lena looks at her and looks at her odd. "Yeah, how do you know me? Because I haven't met you before."  
  
"I'm family." (I couldn't say Grandma, she would freak, plus she been through enough)  
  
"Family? How come I never heard of you?"  
  
(I need to tell who I am or she won't believe me, either way) "I'm your mother's mother."  
  
She looks at her very odd and her mouth drops. "How? You look like my age, except you look younger. That's absurd!" She paces back and forth, "That's so crazy, did you get out of Arkham recently?"  
  
(I need to give off my true identity or she won't believe me. If she won't believe me, who knows what will happen) Liz closes her eyes and she made her body engulf in bright light. (I hope this won't bring The Birds memories back to default....)  
  
Lena watches her presumably grandmother, engulfed in bright light.  
  
The bright light begins to dim and she is back in her twenty two year old form. She looks much older even though she is about four point five billion years old. Liz looks somewhat of Jewel Barry.  
  
"HOLY!"  
  
"Don't even dare saying that," replied Liz, she sighs for a second and she looks at her granddaughter again, "now do you believe me?"  
  
Lena looks at her grandmother closely and she gets that motherly feeling. "Yeah, but what are you? You don't seem very human to me."  
  
"I get that a lot." She looks at her wristwatch and notices it starts to fade away. (....What's happening?)  
  
{Congratulation you got yourself an upgrade!} said Valteraz minding speaking to her. {Don't worry about that, it was going to meant to happen anyways. Liz can we move along? We need to get Helios.}  
  
The Mastermind looks at his sphere shape tele-view and smiles. "Everything is working out perfectly." The figure looks at a group of men all in rows. "The Nightmare is about to begin. All we need is...Helios..." The Mastermind takes off its cloak off and the Mastermind is revealed.  
  
"Then it will be a family reunion," the Mastermind's face is revealed in front of the burning fire. It's Ben Almasy! 


	3. End of an Era

End of an Era

Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I own Liz Barry/Predator, Jeff, Helios, Lena, and Ben Almasy.

A/N: I'm going to finish off this fanfic rather it be a fanfic died from my writer's block.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

After what Liz told Lena about everything, including her past, what she and her and the Birds did to the city, then she told them she had to fight the ultimate evil, who was her son, back in the ancient Greek times, also how she had to go back in time so she can fix the time period, because it was chaos and madness, that's why Lena and Helios are still here, they are part of this battle they always been facing for. Now things will get more chaotic than ever, it's a battle that won't be unforgettable.

Back in the main control room, Liz and Lena walks into the room. Jeff comes in right after the granddaughter and he quickly takes a seat on a silver metallic chair. Barbara and the rest waits what is going to happen next, meaning what Liz has to say to them. The Mr. Voice dude looks at the fire element goddess and shakes his head in disapproval.

Lena, her granddaughter goes over to the wall and leans against it, and she looks at the guy who was somewhat of her grandma's mentor when she was DarkKnight for a small time period; but now she is back to be the Predator.

The Predator is sick and tired of hiding everything to her family and friends since she had to change time and history. Although she sort of like it when she finally gets to spend short quality time with her family, but to her it's wrong, because it alters time and history, even though Ben's reign will still always exists.

The reason why Liz is on the planet, it's not because to be with her family and friends, but protect it. Not being this reddish glowing orb, but it's her duty. The ancient Greeks and Egyptians always thought shelter the ancient 'ones' from the world and the blue crystal planet will be protected by a shrouded of safeness and hope. That isn't the best thing to do that. The best thing is to make them pure, as in describing them as people or Metahumans so they can protect the world twice more. That's why Ben and his men back in the B.C era burst down the doors in the sacred temple, because they knew they were weak and helpless. Now since Liz is the only original element, she is strong and powerful and this time, she will show the true Mastermind what she and her friends & family are made of.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep in the vast city of New Gotham, a cloaked figure walks down the dark alley endlessly. His appearance is hidden, due to he has a bad reputation in the city and many drug lords or crazy psychos want him dead. Then again they end up being dead. While walking in the dark street, covered with trash and broken items; couple of men in black one piece suits jumps out of nowhere and they land in front of the cloaked figure.

"Hpmf, people don't know how to show any manners," he said coldly to them. He quickly takes off the black cloak revealing his ninja suit and then with haste he pulls out his Muramasa. "Play time kiddies." He cracks his next and holds his sword like holding a baseball bat reading to swing.

The three other men also pull out their weapons, Kanatas. They all at once bolted for him and the ninja jumps over them and he quickly takes out his shurikens and throws each of them, like CD discs at their kneecaps. All yelped for pain and they charged at him, even though it's causing to bleed a lot and it hurts a lot.

The man quickly charged at him, except he is doing something different. He changes course and runs on the side of the wall and he swings his sword at them all at once and cuts flesh. As soon he lands onto the ground the heads falls off their necks, with a clean cut. "...No one messes with me." His voice is very deep and manly. He turns around and looks at the bodies.

Weirdly enough, as soon blood splattered all over the cement and stained it, but the body starts to disintegrate and then it completely disappeared, leaving no trails behind.

He stops staring at the bodies and can hear police sirens. Someone must of saw the battle and called nine one one. The ninja clad man leaps onto the building and he shoots two fire balls. The fireball collapsed into each other, creating some kind of door. "....You missed your shot...." Meaning towards the police officers trying to get to a scene of the crime before the suspect leaves. The ninja smiled, but his mouth is covered by some kind of ninja mask. Slowly the fire begins to fade, like it's being sucked away. "......" He turns around sharply and stares at a black clad female along with four other women, all with their arms crossed. ".....So crime-fighters do really exists."

"Yeah, unfortunate," said Huntress. "Where are you going?"

He looks at her, "Leaving," he said it quickly to her.

Liz, who sucked the fire away from the man, looks at him. She knew this is Helios because he acquired the fire element and also the dark element. She knows this because she can sense family in him. "Helios," she said it calmly.

Helios automatic response that she is evil or a spy, pretending to be a good guy. No one can't fool him. He runs towards her and attempts to stab her. Out of nowhere, without paying attention, a canine, a werewolf, pounces on him and Dinah races to get the sword away from him. Then quickly Barbara goes over and holds down his feet, while Huntress has the arms.

"You're not going anywhere," said the werewolf, glaring at him, and then with haste she changes back to her human form, clothed, in this leathery one piece outfit. After she transform back to normal, she gets back onto her feet and she puts her right foot on his chest, so he won't go anywhere.

"Helios. Listen. I'm not your enemy or fiend. I'm your grandmother." He looks at her, like she is crazy. "It's crazy as it seems to be but it's true." She goes over to him and kneels beside him. "And Lena, who pounced onto you, is your cousin."

"How am I going to believe you?!" He shouted at her and struggling to break free. He looks at the wolf chick and everyone around him and then back at that woman, claiming to be his 'grandmother'.

"Remember when you were a little boy? When you're with your biological father, Kane, and biological mother Lizix? Remember that your father sent you away when he had to fight someone to the death?"

He had that face is starting to remember his short childhood with his father. "That was you?" She nods her head. "You murdered my father!" His face turns bright red and flames shoots out of his body. The Birds and Lena bolted away from him, so they won't get secondary burn or even worse. "You killed my father!!" He rises off the ground and more flames cover his body and he starts to shoot all over and directly towards Liz.

On a distance building, Ben watches Helios the son of Kane, going to torch Liz and the gang. He bursts out laughing and watches the whole thing. "This is brilliant!" He made several minions appear. "Help buddy boy out there." After he said that he vapors away. And his minions start to hop from building to building.

The Birds turns around and notices men in black clad clothing, heading towards them. They must be the Mastermind's minions, the ones Helios fought with before he met the girls.

"We have company," replied Huntress.

"Let's take them on," smiled Dinah.

"Liz doesn't need anymore distractions," replied Barbara.

"This is going to be fun," said Lena, as her eyes turns beat red, reading for the transformation.

The seven minions hop from building to building, like they are bunny rabbits. Simultaneously they all land onto the building where everyone is at. They slowly circle the four girls, endlessly, and yanking out their broadswords out also.

"I don't want this turn into bloodshed," replied Huntress, "Blood stains are hard to get out of clothing. Also 'we' don't kill!" After she said that one of them tries to attack her and she quickly dodges out of the way. "Is there any other options?" She said two the other Birds.

They said nothing.

"I'll handle them," replied Lena, as her eyes continues to glow bright red and she begins to transform into a werewolf, a scary version of it. She glares at the minions and charges at them, growling and attacking each of them, removing the weapons, "Take them on and attempt to push them off the ledge. No bloodshed there!" The werewolf quickly replied as she pounces on one and starts to maul one out of the seven minions' to death.

The Birds nods in agreement and they race towards the minions and start to fight each of them. Dinah uses her telekinesis and caused three of them to be pushed off the building. Then Huntress does her normal martial arts and Babs does the same thing as well.

Liz looks up Helios, angry and deadly. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she has no other choice. She closes her eyes and she also bursts herself into flames and she too rises off the ground. She looks at him face to face. "Helios, please listen."

"Why should I? You murdered my father! You should be brought to justice!"

She goes over to him and grabs his hands, "No, I brought justice and peace to the world. Watch." She places her palms of her hands over his palms of his hands. At a rapid speed, bright light shoots out of their hands and into the sky.

The minions what the girls were fighting, starts to disintegrated and then they quickly shattered.

Liz looks at him, "This is the background of your father and what harm he did to the city...." In unison they closed their eyes and Liz, the beautiful fire goddess reopens her eyes. "Open your eyes."

Helios obeyed and he did. He looks around and saw many images all over the place, like they are in a giant IMAX theater. It was showing Kane's evil deeds and how he was attempting to destroy the world. "....My father was evil?" He looks at her and he knew the answer. "Wow, I never image him to be..."

"Dark?" She smiled at him, "Your father was meant to be evil, ever the day since he was born. It was a mistake, something should never ever happen or maybe it was meant to happen or we won't be battling the same battle."

He knew she is right on that, because when he was five years old, he remembered the sun being blotted out by some great force, something that no one can ever compete with. Then as growing up as a child to a teenager, the city was in chaos, no crime-fighters around, just pure madness. Soon after the governor and the mayor of the city announced to create the futuristic project to make the city safer; their job was completed, but evil still lurked around, except it was almost like hiding, waiting for that special moment and this is this moment, he too has been waiting for, since he has the strength to take on anyone and anything, maybe this is his mission along with them.

"I will help you," he said to his 'grandmother'. The goddess smiled and she closes her eyes and he did the same thing as well. He reopened his eyes and finds himself back onto the building with everyone.

"Now, we need to find who is 'The Mastermind', we have the crew mates, we have the technology, we have the skills and strength, and we are ready for anything to take on," said Liz firmly and determined.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Ben's hideout, he watches the sphere globe, watching what they were saying and he laughs evilly. "But you don't have anything!" Laughing in a mechanical laughter. "Sweetheart it the end of an era and into MY nightmare!" He continues to laugh and laugh, nonstop.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
